Kori And'rz
- Appearance= - W/out Helmet = - Armored = }}}} }} Kori And’rz is the middle child of three siblings, and is second in line for the throne of Zamaron, making her a princess. Kidnapped and experimented on by the Creators, she was frozen on Aegis 7 when the Xenecromorphs became uncontrollable. Revived by the crew of the Falcon, she becomes a founding member of the Explorers, second in command, but spends her time as the ship's chef... much to everyone's fear due to Zamaranian food hard to digest, let alone stomach. Characteristics *'Name': Kori And'rz *'Species': Zamaranians *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Auburn Red *'Eyes': Green *'Likes': Isaac, Cooking Zamarian foods, Drinking mustard, shopping, Lifting weights with Asia, Meditating with Kala, Spending time with Isaac, Starlee, Attea, and the others, Zamarian traditions, Watching World of Fungus on the ship's screen, Spending time with good friends in general, her pet Khee, Syl'Khee *'Dislikes': Betrayal by her sister, being alone, friends drifting apart *'Family': Parents (deceased or missing), Komi And'rz (sister), Kai And'rz (little brother) Appearance Zamaranian Kori is a sixteen year old Zamarian female. She is very beautiful with a slender figure, Isaac’s height. She has long fiery auburn red hair that goes down to her waist, and straight with bangs, but a longer right bang while the left one is tucked behind her left ear. She has glowing green eyes when in battle, but when not fighting, they are green with the whites as light green. She also has peculiarly bright orange skin that is flawless along with her beautiful figure, and has a C-cup sized chest. Casual SIG Suit Her SIG suit had been modified by Rei's programmed adjustments to the SIG chamber's computers. She was wearing the same black spandex-like material from head to toe, and had purple armor parts. Her chest was in a V-neck line chest and abdomen plate protector, and two armor parts that protected the outer part of her thighs and wrapped around her mid thighs, with two circle pad pouches on her hips. She had knee and ankle guards, but no boots, due to her not needing them as she could fly and go fast. Her arms had two purple bicep bands and forearm guards that reached from her elbows to the back of her hands. She had the same collar guard like the others, but her SIG pack was much smaller. Her helmet's faceplate was gray with a purple mouthpiece, a silver back that allowed her hair to be free, and an M shaped guard around her face making it look like a warrior's helmet. Background Kori And’rz is the second Princess of the planet, Zamaron, as well as the second of three children. Her older sister, Komi And'rz, was the next in the line of succession, but she was crippled by a childhood illness that robbed her of her natural Zamaranian ability to convert ultraviolet light in to flight energy, so she was deemed not worthy to be queen and the succession fell to Kori. When both sisters were sent to train with the legendary Warlords of Zeref, the bitter Komi ran off, allying herself with the Creators. They used Komi's information to successfully invade the planet Zamaron. King Myandar turned Kori over to the Creators to ensure peace, but not before their mother secretly snuck the Codex, the Genetic template of all Zamaranians, with Kori to ensure that they would survive. Kori endured nearly six years of torture until she and Komi were both released for experimentation by the Creators. They performed a deadly experiment on both of the sisters to see just how much energy their Zamaranian bodies could absorb before exploding from the overload. During the procedure, Komi’s forces attacked the ship to rescue her and while the Creators were distracted, she left Kori behind. Afterwards, extreme measures were made on for Kori to prevent escape, along the way to Aegis 7. She was put in cryo-stasis for two to three years, but was soon awakened afterwards by Isaac and the rescue crew of the Falcon locating the Prometheus. She tried to break out of the Prometheus’s hangar bay, but thanks to Isaac calming her down, she managed to stop long enough for Vickers to load a tranq gun… without anyone knowing about it at first. She grabbed and kissed Isaac to learn the English language, and demanded answers on the Creators and her people, if they wished not to be destroyed. However, Vickers tranquilized her, knocking her out. Once she awoke, she found she was once again in Isaac’s presence, and attempted to demand answers from him. After some roads to cross, the two began to get along, showing her friendlier side… as well as a massive appetite and strange tastes. Later on, she had also shown her more than less modest modesty, as she walked out of a shower to greet Gwen and Isaac… completely naked. The next morning, as the crew regained to look for Ken, they had discovered the frozen specimen chamber, where Kori regained a few items, including a more teenage-sized version of her clothing, as well as a bag of Zamaranian gemstones. They also found John Shepard, as they got him back to the ship… with a waiting Vickers and a flamethrower, warning that Shepard may have been contaminated… which was proven as he morphed into a Xenecromorph, going on a rampage to kill everyone. But with Kori and Isaac, they managed to kill him much to Isaac’s difficult decision to do so, but wasn’t able to prevent Gwen from being hit. Afterwards, she attempts to comfort Isaac, to which she succeeds in embracing him, as he silently cried much to her gentle encouragement. However, the tearful healing had to be halted, as a mutated Fifield had made his way from the temple to the ship, prompting the two to fight again, as Gwen was going through an 'abortion'. After they discover Weyward's existence aboard the Prometheus and the true intention to extend his life was revealed, Marek speculated to the teenagers that the structure their parents found was a military installation made by the Creators, but they lost control of a techno-organic biological weapon, the black liquid that was oozing out of his dad before and back at the temple. They discover that it was also a spacecraft, to which Isaac, Kori, and Gwen enter again along with Rei, Wayward and a team, to awaken the only surviving Creator. Rei wakes the Creator from stasis and speaks to him in an attempt to explain what Wayward wanted. Though Kori was about to attack out of vengeance, but stopped as Wayward threatened to kill Isaac if she attempted to do so. The Creator responds by damaging Rei by pulling her left arm out, and killed Wayward by bashing him with the arm, and then killed the others, as Alex, Kori, and Gwen fled, before he reactivated the ship. Once they are out, Isaac warns Marek that the Creator is planning to release the liquid back on Earth, convincing him to use the Prometheus to stop the craft. Marek ejects the lifeboat and rams the Prometheus into the alien ship, while Vickers Jeff both flee in escape pods. The Creator’s disabled ship crashes into the ground; its wreckage crushing Vickers in the process. Isaac, Kori, Jeff, and Gwen go to the lifeboat and find the alien offspring was still alive, and grown to human size, as it seemed to constantly shift itself to find a various form. Rei, who was still active, warns Isaac that the Creator had survived, and forced his way into the lifeboat and attacks Isaac, attempting to kill him. But Isaac puts up a good fight until the Creator gets him in a chokehold, slowly trying to crush his neck. But Gwen releases the creature onto the Creator; it constantly stabs him and infects his organic system, turning him into what it was, and then turns to gray dust. The creature then begins to warble again, and then forms into a humanoid sentient nano-droid-like creature, which seemed to have similar characteristics like Gwen. Once the four teens, accompanied by the creature calling itself DRU, make their way out, they recover Rei’s body and arm, and with her help, go back to the Ishimura with the use of the Falcon. What they are unaware though, was that the ship had been infested with the black liquid by Vickers’ request to study it for her family’s company. This would lead the four on a journey across the stars, as well as form a crew together, to take down the Creators before they take down all life in the universe, along with Earth in the process. Personality Kori And’rz has an outgoing and vivacious personality that epitomizes the joy-seeking aspects of Zamaranian culture. She wears her emotions on her sleeve, loves to have fun, and often expresses herself in flamboyant ways. Zamaranians tend to wear very little clothing compared to humans, both as a reflection of their uninhibited culture and in order to absorb more solar energy through their skin and convert that energy into the power of flight. Kori is no exception to this, and she finds the human mode of dress to be unnecessarily prudish and restrictive. She prefers wearing outfits that cover as little of her curvaceous figure as is possible to get away with, and enjoys the obvious attention that this creates. She is openly flirtatious with men, even taken ones, and is seemingly oblivious to the jealousy she generates in other women. Kori can instantly assimilate other languages simply through physical contact with the other person, and if that other person is male, she will usually kiss them (often without any warning) since it is more fun for her that way. However, Kori is also a born warrior, and her sweet and frivolous personality evaporates whenever a combat situation arises. She is a fierce and no-nonsense fighter and extremely aggressive in battle. When fully provoked she can fly into a berserker rage, increasing her already impressive strength level, and when in this state her teammates have sometimes had to physically restrain her out of fear that she might kill her opponents. Kori is regarded as extremely physically attractive even by the standards of alien species. She also displays the traits of Zamaran's highly sensuous culture, coupled with a no nonsense warrior attitude. Kori is attractive even by Earth and Alien standards, which along with her no-nonsense attitude and Zamaranian's joy-seeking culture has led her into a romance with Isaac, despite anti-alien sentiment on Earth at the time. Despite them being teammates before that, it is apparent that they carry a torch for each other whenever they see one another. Despite her beauty, Kori is cheerful, sweet, naive, and somewhat insecure, but her naiveté is not to be mistaken for stupidity. An alien and an outsider, she is still rather new to Earth and its customs. (For example, she did not understand what a boy meant when he asked if she was "diggin' the scene" when she was at a party, and stated, confused, "I did not know we were supposed to bring shovels.") This leads to much confusion for her and others, such as the awkwardness in casually drinking mustard as a beverage, and thinking cotton candy and cotton balls are the same thing. She takes friendship very seriously, and is easily distressed when others, especially her friends, argue or fight. Kori is particularly indignant to the point of snubbing her teammates when she believes they do not care for her friendship or company. She is arguably the most social of the crew members. Above all, she wishes to be friends with everyone she meets, and for everyone to get along. She also insists on sharing her own customs with other members of the team (such as providing a crown of raw meat to be worn on one's birthday), but doesn't generally take offense when they don't understand or refuse her. In one instance, she lies about a holiday celebrated by destroying drapery and blows up a window to explain an accidentally torn curtain; an act that barely registers as odd behavior by the others. Presumably because English is not her first language, Starfire speaks without contractions, and misuses idioms (e.g. "Kick the butt!" as opposed to "Kick butt!" or "The mall of shopping" instead of "shopping mall" as well as "lobstery" instead of "crabby"). Additionally, she uses several Zamaranian nouns, such as "bumgorf" (term of endearment towards one's own child), "K'norfka" (parent or guardian), "clorbag valblernelk" (insulting term), "G'lufnog" (bless you; said after one sneezes), and "shlorvak" (dream). Skills/Abilities Powers *'Zamaranean Physiology': Kori's alien physiology constantly absorbs ultraviolet radiation and converts it to energy. *'Energy Absorption': She can also absorb the ultraviolet radiation from other life forms. She once used this application of her power to weaken a group who otherwise require ultraviolet radiation to maintain their superhuman abilities. *'Flight': Which leaves a distinctive energy contrail behind, looking as if it is coming directly from her hair. *'Starbolts': The solar absorption experiments performed on her by the Creators granted her the amazing power and ability to channel and project that same energy into destructive blasts called "starbolts". Kori also has the power and ability to unleash all her stored energy into a pseudo nova blast. It is suggested to be as hot as the sun itself and so only uses this in dire situations. :*'Starbolt Shields': She can erect a strong defensive barrier and force-field around herself :*'Laser-Eye Beams': After going through the Zamaranean version of puberty (a process referred to as "the Transformation"), Kori gained the highly useful ability to emit beams of her bright green energy from her eyes. Though not as destructive as her regular starbolts, these beams can be fired continuously in a steady stream, and are more precise in direction. They also give her the element of surprise for when her hands are restrained. They seem to be sightly larger than her sister's. *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Strength' *'Lingustic Assimilation': She is also capable of assimilating other languages through physical contact with another person. She learned English by kissing Isaac Shepard; something of which he was greatly confused on until he questioned her about it. Skills *'Aviation': Kori has piloted a few alien spacecrafts that she was not accustomed to. She later stole and refitted her own spacecraft which she became the commander of. *'Firearms': Kori has been using guns since she was first imprisoned as the princess of Zamaron and has used them against her captors and enemies since. However she prefers using her own natural energy blasts rather than guns. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic)': Kori was taught basic combat moves as a young girl and continued to train through her kidnapping and beyond. Although trained, she often brutally attacks her opponents with reckless abandon in which she doesn't use her skills. *'Swordsmanship': Kori has been seen using swords on a number of occasions. She prefers using her own fists to weapons but her skill in them allowed her to chop the hands off an opponent before he could react. *'Medicine' *'Intimidation' *'Leadership' *'Tactical Analysis' Equipment *SIG Suit - Zamaranian Battle Type Relationships Kori's Relationships Gallery Kori And'rz geared up.JPG|Kori And'rz gearing up Kori And'rz, casual and anatomy.JPG|Casual and Anatomy Kori And'rz, SIG suit.JPG|SIG suit Kori And'rz, ballgown and swimsuit.JPG|Ballgown and swimsuit Kori Johanna - Colored.png|"You are not a beast, my brave Grifnak" EotU Boy Fights Alongside Girl.png EotU Roll Call.png EotU Isaac to the Rescue.png Isaac and Kori by SolKorra.png Eyecatchers EotU Eyecatchers - Kori 1.JPG|Eyecatcher 1 EotU Eyecatchers - Kori 2.JPG|Eyecatcher 2 EotU Eyecatchers - Kori 3.JPG|Eyecatcher 3 Kori.png|Eyecatcher 4 EotU Group Eyecatchers - Kori, Zhanni, Attea, and Starlee.jpg|Group Eyecatcher - Kori, Starlee, Attea, and Zhanni EotU Eyecatchers - Attea and Kori.jpg|Eyecatcher 5 - Attea and Kori Voice Actor Hynden Walch Trivia *Kori is based on Koriand'r, most commonly known as Starfire, from Teen Titans Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Explorers Category:Crew of the Falcon Category:Zamarons Category:Isaac's Love Interests